yuki uchiha OC died for kakashi
by Angelinthenightthief
Summary: this is the short part of mine and my boyfriends Rp of naruto. most of our naruto world is made up and our own. please read this...and enjoy it. :  i might make another chapter if anyone requests it.


RP ~how Yuki turns into a puppet

~Yuki POV~

Ah...Today had been interesting. I had been doing paperwork ever since 2:00 in the morning and it was now about 5:30 pm. I felt like falling over and slipping into a deep coma, to fully recover myself….. but when I caught a glance of kakashi in the distance when I was perched in a tree looking at the sky, I was revitalized. My heart skipped a beat, and an electric shock went up my spine.

I leapt nimbly down the tree branches and poofed next to him, and put my arm in his. I was 16, and ever since I was 5 I've known him. We are very close, and. I do love him a bit. And I have to admit, I have dreamed of kissing him before. But that was awhile ago, and since he had been my sensei I had thought it would be a wrong thing to do to kiss him. Keeping feelings all locked up in one little space…for when the bottle breaks, the results are unpredictable.

Kakashi looked down at me and gave a small smile and ruffled my hair. "hey! My hair was perfect the way it was. Why did you mess it up" "because yuki-chan..I think it's cute when you're frustrated" my eye twitched a fierce blush swept over my face and the back of my neck. He merely chuckled and his eye twinkled slightly. "ehe yuki-chan. Even cuter when she blushes" then he looks away innocently as if he didn't say anything. Ha. What an idiot..

I had planned this out this morning. For weeks now, I had promised konohamaru, his friends, and several other students that I would train them in a few things, anything they asked for the duration of the night. ((The light of the moon shining down upon me helps me concentrate, and heightens my senses, don't ask why)) and…I also wanted to do something with kakashi before then. ((I had no idea…this would be the last time I ever sa

w him before I went to teach the kids)) I wanted to kiss him badly, so I was going to put on a brave face, and do it.

Lacing my fingers in his, and earning a slight blush from him, I pulled kakashi to my favorite pond, and we sat together near the edge of the lapping water. A few elegant white swans swam through the center, the sunlight gleaming off their bright white feathers. I leaned against kakashi, and he slung his arm around my shoulders and I smiled closing my eyes. I was about to burst….

"kakashi-kun….i..er…have a small request..you don't…er…have to do it if you don't want to really…." I kept my head down, though I could still tell he was looking at me. His very gaze sent shivers through my spine….. "hmm?..well…what is it yuki?"

He forced me to look up by placing his hand on my jaw and tilting my head up. That's when I snapped…to have his fingers gently on my face like that…I shuddered. And within the span of seconds, the bottle broke, and my feelings burst forth.

V

I pulled away from him, and moving myself to sit on his waist to be more comfortable, I tugged his mask off, as well as my own, took his face in both of my hands. That's when I hesitated though, just simply staring…staring at his eyes, and he gazed back at me…with that irresistible. "Ah...yuki-chan….I knew it. You do like me don't you my dear student?" he ruffled my hair, then hooked his hand on the back of my neck, and before I knew it, our lips were pressed together, and he was kissing me. I gave a shudder. All the times I imagined it in my head…were nothing compared to the real thing. I tangled my fingers in his hair, and gave a small smirk, and kissed him much more deeply…..after a few minutes of that amazing joy…he simply held me…in a gentle embrace

"kakashi…..kun…." simply saying his name…was all I was able to say right now…I was at a loss for words…the movement of his lips against mine…the way he tasted, and his hands clamped on my hips, were still invading my thoughts every split second, and I wasn't able to get a break from it…what made me even more speechless was that the entire time, kakashi had loved me as well. More then a student-teacher love. I was just to oblivious to see it…I should be the one called "idiot" instead of him.

Then, I stood and pulled away, and bowed. "kakashi-kun. Students have requested for weeks now that "lady hokage" go teach them a few things. So you must excuse me for awhile. Goodbye." (The worst thing was...If I had known…this was the last time. I was going to really see him…my heart would have been breaking)) with a snap of my fingers and a poof of smoke, I appeared on the edge of the cliff, next to a small clearing the students picked out. About 15 other students, including konohamaru and his friends were gathered there.

I gave a smile when they all leapt up, gave sight bows, then glomped me to the ground with bear hugs. "Yes I love you all too." After an hour of vigorous, hardworking training. A chilling voice crept through the air, and I froze. Inexplicable fear shooting through my entire body, and my eye widened horror showing within then. Kono paused. "lady hokage what's wrong? Are you all right?" the other students paused, looking at me with concern. The voice repeated within my thoughts: lady hokage…we failed…when you were 11 to steal you away. We have come for you again…and this time you cannot escape us"

Then, beginning to panic, which I hardly ever did I yelled "get in a tight circle! Now kids!" I stood at the edge of the cliff so I could easily go wolf, grab the kids and fly off. Tensing, I saw that thick black roiling mist was now in the hair, making it very hard to see…obliterating almost everyth8ing. Kids clung to me, their tiny fists curling into my hokage outfits. Some started to cry. "Lady hokage! Pleas….p-p-rotect us!" "Don't worry everyone…everything will be just fine.." I wasn't very assuring my voice was shrill and cracked. I hated that voice..that voice brought back horrible memories I didn't want to remember….. putting a shield around the kids, I stepped away from them, to confront the flickering shadows within the darkening mist.

Narrowing my eyes, I activated both of my sharingans, making the red light gleam brightly and evilly. "Well? What are you waiting for huh? COME AT ME AND YOULL REGRET IT YOU BASTARDS!" I yelled my voice fierce and intimidating. "im afraid dear lady hokage…you wont even have the choice to fight back. You've already lost. And we have already won." With a chill, I finally realized the voice was right. There were 50 ninjas, and flickering shadows, charging up their power. Then they all slammed their fists into the ground, and the cliff rumbled and cracked. And the kids and I all screamed in unison as we were pitched into the air, 450 feet above the ground, and towards a rushing river…

Some of the rocks hit me all over my body crushing my bones…blood spurting out into the air. The kids screamed as they fell, their screams piercing my very heart. I decided to risk my life for them…after all, it was my job. I was the hokage..and I had to protect the village. I could hear others fighting and yelling with the shadowed figures. I thought I heard kakashis voice, but I wasn't so sure. Concentrating through my pain, I transformed into massive wolf, and spread my white wings wide, sweeping the children into them. Huddling them within my grip, I curled gently around them like a protective ball. I created a sort of shield…so at least. I would survive the impact…

I was now within seconds of my fate, and my doom. The severe quick ending of my life. I saw kakashi, reaching towards me desperately, reaching out to my wolf form…I couldn't do anything…all of it came so quickly…and fast…I hit the ground with a resounding crack and rumble, creating an earthquake and shaking the world. Pain. absolute agony shot through my body…blocking out all other feeling and senses…all I knew is that the kids weren't hurt at all…as the darkness rushed up my mind to sweep me away…I closed my eyes….

~Yuki POV~

The deep pain resounded through me echoing through the beats of my throbbing heart…and within the walls of my fragile soul. I couldn't handle it much longer and I knew I was going to die. When I opened my eyes I saw I was in the hospital…I tilted my head to the side, and my breath caught in my throat when I saw kakashi…he had so many machines hooked up to him it was…..amazing to how he was still alive….."k-k-ashi….no.." my voice was choked, tears welling up…..

A medical ninja knelt by me. "His heart…was badly damaged when he tried to save you. We are afraid if he doesn't get a new heart, from a donor soon, he's going to pass away..." I gave a scream of anguish clutching my head with my hands. To die….knowing that I could have saved him as well…it would have been the purest agony I know. The worst feeling ever. I closed my eyes…and thought about it deeply.

"Im...going to die right?" the ninja flinched wincing. "Yes lady hokage….we are afraid…we cant save you either..." "Give kakashi…give kakashi my heart…..I don't want to die, knowing I could have saved him. I would rather die…knowing that I save him…and was able to enable him to continue on in his life…" the ninja looked at me sadly. Accepting the fact that I was saying that. "All right lady hokage. We will all miss you very much. We all appreciate everything you have done for us. You were a great hokage Yuki…is there anything of yours you wish for kakashi to have?" "Give him….my hokage scarf…." "As you wish…" her light fingers took my scarf away…placing it on the side table…I managed to sit up, groaning as my wounds throbbed and twinged. I leaned down, kissed kakashis lips ever so gently, and fell back to the bed.

My bright blue eyes looked at his face…..as I felt the sharp needle sink into my arm, I knew this was the end…I knew…kakashis face..Would be the last thing I ever saw before I slipped into the imprisonment of death. "I…love…you….kakashi..." I managed to murmur as the wall of darkness took over sweeping over my mind. My thoughts began to lag, and run slower then caramel of wood…my vision fogging and dimming out. The dim panic of never being able to return filled me, but quickly was swept away by the thought that I was saving kakashi. I finally closed my eyes…with a smile upon my lips. Knowing that I just saved the one I loved the most…..


End file.
